Alternate Eclipse
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Starts in Eclipse.We all know Riley,Victoria's puppet.Well,what if Riley was actually Bella's older brother?Follows the events of Eclipse,but has a slightly different ending.Will Riley remember his little sister?Or will his 'love' for Victoria rule out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV

I gave Hayley, my girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at me with those gorgeous green eyes. I brushed back her curly blonde hair.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. I need to visit my mom and baby sister. I haven't seen or heard from them in five years. I think it's time I pay them a visit," I said, as she weaved her fingers through my brown hair.

"Why does my final have to be tomorrow? Ugh, this is so frustrating! I want to go with you. I can't bare the thought of not seeing you for two weeks," she said.

"I know. But you need to stay here and graduate. I'll call you everyday, promise," I said to her. She smiled.

Just then, my best friend, Lee came up to us, pool stick in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Ew, get over yourselves, you two. Come on, Riles, come shoot some pool before you leave tomorrow," Lee said.

I glared at him. "Don't call me, 'Riles,'" I said. Only Bella was allowed to call me that.

Five years ago, I had the perfect life. I had a loving mother, and the best baby sister in the world. I talked to my dad regularly and me and Bella would visit him every summer. But all that went downhill as soon as my mother started dating a guy named, Mack.

When my parents, Charlie and Renee, were sixteen, they had me by mistake. Neither of them wanting to give me up for adoption, decided to move in together. My grandmother Swan, kept me while my parents finished high school.

When my parents graduated, they immediately married, thinking it was the right thing to do. I was two when they got married. Then, a year later, they had my baby sister, Bella. I was three when she was born.

We were the perfect family, living in the tiny town of Forks. My dad became chief of police and my mom stayed home with me and Bella.

When I was seven and Bella four, my mother left with us and headed to California, claiming she couldn't handle the small town life anymore. It tore my dad up, I could see it on his face as we drove away from him. Bella was too young to remember everything, but she does remember what Renee said and understood what was happening. She was always mature for her age.

We lived in California for a few months, before settling in Phoenix, Arizona. We lived there, perfectly happy. Me and Bella would visit Charlie in the summer and stay with Renee during the school year.

Mine and Bella's relationship can't be fully explained. We were always close, practically joined at the hip. Since we didn't see our father most of the time, I took it into my care to watch over Bella. Renee was a good mother, it's just that she is so hair-brained and is childlike herself.

I guess you could say I was like a father figure to Bella, even though I was her brother.

So, when Renee started dating, I was cool with it, understanding that she wanted someone to come home to and kiss everyday. Most of her boyfriends were nice, sometimes too nice.

Me and Bella would make fun of the ones that tried to win us over by buying us things. Some of them were just pushovers and would do anything we demanded, not wanting us to tell our mother that we hated them. Apparently, my mother was a very attractive woman. Excuse me while I shudder thinking about that.

So, when my mother brought home Mack, I was a little cautious towards him. I was sixteen at the time, Bella had just turned thirteen.

Mack seemed like a nice guy, at first that is. He had a steady job as a doctor. He made nice money and my mother seemed to like him a lot. He was always nice to Bella and I, not at all seeming like a pushover like the rest. So, I started warming up to him.

Soon, after him and Renee had been dating for six months, he moved in with us. That's when things started taking a turn for the worse.

It was maybe three weeks after Mack had moved in. Renee was out grocery shopping, Bella and I were upstairs singing while I played the guitar, and Mack was in the kitchen, doing some paperwork.

Bella had gone down for a drink, saying she was thirsty. I waited twenty minutes before she came back. I got a little worried, but she came through the door to my bedroom before I could get up.

She had tears in her eyes and her brown hair was shielding her face. She came and sat on the bed and kept her head down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I had asked her.

She looked up at me then, and I could see it. Her left eye was swollen and turning black. I gasped, suddenly pissed off.

"What. Happened," I demanded, bawling my hands into fists. I think I had a good idea what happened and who did this.

"I-I hit myself w-with the refrigerator d-door," she lied. I could always tell when Bella was lying. She was such a bad liar.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth," I said.

"I can't. Mack told me not to tell anyone," she said, hiding her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't care what he said. Tell me what happened," I said, making her look at me.

She stayed quiet.

"Did Mack hit you, Bella?" I asked, my voice softening, trying to calm my sister.

She nodded her head, more tears falling. The story spilled out of her mouth then.

"I went to get something to drink and accidentally spilled the juice all over Mack's paperwork. I told him I was sorry and he punched me in my eye and made me clean it up. Then, he told me I had to tell you and Mom that I accidentally hit myself with the refrigerator door. He said if I told anyone, he would hurt you and Mom," she said.

I was furious. I was very protective of my little sister, and to hear someone, a grown man, punching her, a little thirteen year old, barely a teenager, made me outraged.

I breathed in and looked at my little sister.

"Don't worry, caterpillar. He's not going to hurt you, me, or Mom," I said, using the nickname only I'm allowed to use for her.

"Thanks, Riles," she said.

She hugged me then and I let her cry on my shirt. When she cried herself out and had fallen asleep, I laid her down and headed down the stairs.

There the bastard was, doing damn paperwork. He glanced at me, then looked back at his paperwork.

"What can I do for you, Riley?" he asked.

"You son of a bitch," I growled at him.

His head snapped up at me then.

"I suggest you watch your language, son," he said, glaring at me.

I lost it then and lunged for him. I brought my fist back and it connected to his nose, and there was a sickening crunch. And that's how Renee found us.

Me, punching Mack's face over and over. She dropped everything and pulled me off of him. I yelled and yelled at her about what happened with Bella.

The damn bastard denied everything, saying he saw her hit herself with the fridge door. And my mom believed him. Why? Because I've been known for lying. But you would think Renee would believe me on this.

Nope, she told me to go to my room and that I was grounded for a month.

I lost it then, and yelled at her that I was leaving. I went up to my room, and brought my suitcase out from under my bed. Bella, who had woken up when she heard me screaming had tears in her eyes.

"You're leaving," not a question, a statement.

I sighed and sat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, caterpillar. I need to go away for a little while. I might go visit Dad. But I need you to stay here with Mom. Make sure she takes care of herself. But I need you to promise me something," I said.

She nodded her head.

"Promise me, that if Mack hits you again, or does anything that makes you uncomfortable in anyway, go to the police the minute it happens. And call me, and I'll be on a plane within the hour on my way back to you," I said.

She nodded. "I promise," she whispered. She laid her head on my chest and cried.

When I left, I left her my necklace that had my initials on it, something I got from Dad for my fifth birthday. She gave me her necklace that had her initials on it, another present from Dad.

I went and lived with Charlie for a while, then moved in with my aunt and uncle in Seattle. I graduated high school three years ago, and I am now going to the University of Washington.

I still live with my aunt Joanna and uncle Ray. I met Hayley a year ago and we instantly hit it off. I still talk to my dad some, and I heard a week after the incident, Renee dumped Mack.

He told me she's now married to a guy named Phil, who's a baseball player and is living in Jacksonville, Florida.

He told me Bella was living with him, but I was too scared to even think about going down there. I haven't talked to her in five years, so she probably hates me now.

But I finally built up the courage to go see her. I'm twenty-one, almost twenty-two, and I'm in a dire need to go see my baby sister. I've missed her terribly. I've missed her important years, the time when boys no longer have cooties. I've missed her Sweet 16, and her eighteenth birthday. I would like to see her before she turns nineteen. So, I've arranged a surprised trip down to Forks, to see her graduate. Charlie knows I'm coming, but he's promised to keep it a secret. After I visit with Bella, I'm going to go to Florida and make amends with Renee.

"Actually, I should probably get going. I have to hit the road early tomorrow," I said, looking at my watch.

"Aw, come on, lover boy. One game," Lee said.

I sighed.

"Fine, fine. But one game!" I said, grabbing the pool stick from his hand.

Two wins, and a beer later, I was kissing Hayley bye. I'm hoping to propose to her when I get back from visiting my mom.

"I'll miss you," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you, too, babe," I said, kissing her again.

"I love you!" she called after me as I walked out into the dark, rainy night.

"Love you, too, babe!" I said.

I adjusted my book bag strap on my shoulder and ducked my head out into the rain.

One minute, I was walking down the street, the next, I've been thrown into a glass door on a store. It didn't break, thankfully, but it did hurt.

I got up, looking around to see who just threw me into the door. I didn't see anyone. It was eerily quiet.

"Who's there?" I called out.

Nothing.

I started picking up my pace, almost running to get back to my aunt's and uncle's place.

This time, I was thrown into a brick wall, definitely leaving a bruise on my back. I got up, and broke out into a flat out sprint. I came to the pier, and had to make a choice. Jump, or let whoever the hell that was hurt me, or possible kill me.

Before I could make a decision, my hand was pulled at, and something sharp pierced it. I looked at it, to see a bite mark, and then felt it.

The fire. I screamed and fell to my knees. I fell onto my side and screamed out in pain as the fire consumed my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

**_*takes place after Bella and Edward go to Florida to visit Renee*_**

Edward pulled up to my house. It was dark outside and the lights from the living room shone brightly over the lawn.

"I'll be in your room when Charlie's sleeping," Edward said, turning to me.

I smiled at him and leaned over the console and kissed him. I locked my hands in his gorgeous hair, in a futile attempt to trap him there. He chuckled and pulled away, effortlessly. I pouted, which made him chuckled again.

"One day, Mister. Mark my words. One day I'll lock you there, and you won't be able to get away," I said, teasingly.

He laughed. "Yeah, I would love to see that," he said.

"Oh, you will. Squat and watch," I said before kissing him again.

After I got my bags inside, I headed for the kitchen, looking for Charlie. I found him at the table, his head in his hands, his eyes rimmed red, and he looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked, going over to him.

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Bells, it's Riley," was all he said, before I collapsed into a heap of sobs.

Charlie came over and put his arm around me, trying to comfort me. It was useless. If anything bad happened to my brother, I would be heart broken. I'm now regretting not talking to him for five years.

"What happened?" I asked between sobs.

Charlie sighed. "I got a call yesterday morning. Apparently, Riley went missing the night before. They haven't found any traces of his body. The police won't let me get involved because I'm family. But I don't give a damn. I'm going to find my son," Charlie said, determined.

I sniffed. "I'm tired. We should get some sleep," I said, getting up. I didn't need Edward seeing me like this. He doesn't even know about Riley.

It was always too painful for me to talk about Riley. The last time I saw him was when I was thirteen, and had just been smacked in the eye by Renee's old boyfriend, Mack. I was glad Mom got rid of the creep.

When Charlie was finally asleep, I headed for my room, after cleaning my face and getting ready for bed. I opened my door to see Edward sitting on my bed, ankles crossed and hands behind his head, his eyes closed.

I smiled, closed my door, and crawled over his body, stopping until we were face to face, me straddling his hips. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, but frowned when he saw my red eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. Damn his excellent vampire vision. Why did he get to see in the dark and I didn't?

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it right now. Just hold me," I said, laying my head on his chest, trying to stop the tears.

Edward said nothing and wrapped his arms around me and hummed my lullaby. I soon fell into a deep sleep, in the arms of my angel.

RPOV

The fire started fading from my fingers and toes. Then, my arms and legs, until I stopped altogether, settling in my throat. I opened my eyes and saw a woman with red hair, a pale complexion, and blood red eyes staring at me. She smiled at me.

"You're awake, my darling," she said.

I sat up and looked around. I was in some sort of shack, and I could see every nook and cranny perfectly. Too perfectly. I looked back at the woman.

"Who are you? What happened to me?" I asked. She smiled again.

"I'm Victoria. I changed you into a vampire because we are going to be mates. I can tell. I have very strong feelings for you," she said. Something was nagging at my brain, telling me not to believe her.

But I couldn't remember anything. I could see what she was saying is true, about changing me into a vampire, but I couldn't remember anything from the last twenty-one years of my life. Just my age and name.

I felt something around my neck and looked at it. A necklace. It held the initials, '_I.M.S.' _Was that someone special from my human life? It was so frustrating not remembering.

"Why is my throat burning?" I asked, touching it.

Victoria smiled again. What was up with this chick and her smiling all the time? I admit, I was attracted to her. She was beautiful.

"You're thirsty. Come on, I'll find you someone to drink," she said, taking my hand.

We were suddenly flying, but nothing was blurry. I could see everything! I suddenly smelled a delicious scent and headed towards it. There was a man, homeless by the looks of it, alone, sitting next to a fire.

I lunged for him without a second thought. I snapped his neck and dug my teeth into him instantly, enjoying the way his blood soothed the burn in my throat. All too soon, his body ran dry and I threw him on the ground.

Victoria came up to me then, and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me roughly. It felt weird at first, like I was betraying someone, but I ignored it, kissing her back just as roughly.

She pulled away and put her mouth at my ear.

"I need you to do something for me, my love," she whispered erotically.

"Anything," I said back.

"There's a coven in Forks," why did the name of that place tug at my brain? "and they want our food here," she said.

"No, I won't let them have it," I snarled, growing defensive.

"I know you won't. That's why we're going to wipe them out. But I'm not making the decisions, you are. One of them can see the future and will be watching me, but not you. You will pick people you think is good enough for an army and bring them to me, and I will changed them. It'll be your job to keep them from killing each other and drawing too much attention. We'll need the numbers. You'll start in two months when you've gained some control and have calmed down a little. But you still have to be careful. Hold your breath when you find someone," she said.

"I won't fail you, my love," I said, kissing her again.

**As you can see, I'm going to skip around a little to some important parts! It'll be in ** thingys! So look for those under the 'pov' and 'chapter' in bold italics to see when the events are taking place! Okay! Review! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

_***while Alice kidnapped Bella***_

"Riley," Victoria called me as I made two newborns stop fighting.

I turned to her and smiled. She motioned for me to follow her and I nodded. I gave the two newborns a look, and they walked away. I turned back to Victoria and followed her. We went inside the same shack I woke up in.

"What is it, my love?" I asked. She turned to me.

"The Cullens, the coven in Forks that's trying to steal our food, they have a human pet that they are very protective of. I have a plan, but I'm not going to make any decisions. The psychic will see my plans and ruin everything and they will destroy us. But we are going to take away their weakness. We're going to destroy the human, to make the Cullens vulnerable," she said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"What do you think you should do?" she asked, giving me a pointed look.

I smirked, but didn't make the decision. "I'm not going to go get her scent," I said, smiling.

"That's my boy. I'll show you where her house is next time I go down there. I'll keep the wolves distracted. The Cullen men are out, so the women will be staying with the human. They'll be at their house, so the human's house will be vacant. But her father will be there. Don't kill him. The psychic will see it and come after you," she said.

I nodded.

_***1 day later***_

I looked at the house, while something pulled at my memory. I jumped through the window, lucky it was dark outside so no one could see me.

I looked around the room and inhaled. The girl's scent was very appetizing. There were other scents there, one more prominent than the other four.

One was human, a different one than the girl's and not as strong. There was a very faint scent, of….what is that? It stunk to the high heavens, almost like….like a wet dog. It burned my nose. The other two scents were vampire scents. The honey-lilac-and-sun-flavored, which I could tell was a male, was the strongest. There was another scent, honey-tulip-rose-flavored one wasn't as strong, but I could tell it was a female.

I made myself focus and started looking around for things that had the girl's scent. I grabbed her pillow inhaled. I tucked it under my arm and looked for other things. I ended up picking up her pillow, a dirty sock, and a red blouse.

I jumped out her window and headed for the woods where Victoria was waiting.

BPOV

_***before the graduation ceremony***_

"I have nothing to wear!" I grumbled to myself.

Whoever had been in my room seriously impaired my wardrobe.

"Bella, hurry or we'll be late!" Charlie said, banging on my door.

I sighed. I guess I'll have to wear the dress Alice bought me. I really didn't want to wear something so dressy, but I had no choice.

I slipped on the blue, grayish dress and white flats, lined with black. The flats had a flower on top of them. I put on a long heart necklace and heart earrings to match. My hair was curled and Alice came over earlier to do my makeup lightly.** (A/N: Outfit on profile!)**

I threw the ugly yellow gown over my arm and grabbed my cap.

I met Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at me.

"You look beautiful, Bells. I know Riley would have been proud of you," he said.

I smiled a sad smiled. Edward never asked why I was a little down these past few months. I'm surprised he hasn't picked it out of Charlie's brain yet.

After the Seattle police searched for two weeks, they gave up, saying he was dead. Charlie would make trips down there, not wanting to give up. Edward never asked questions about Charlie's disappearance.

The police closed his case early because there had been other disappearances and killings. I knew what it really was, I just hoped Riley wasn't involved with it.

I had learned not too long ago that Riley was going to surprise me and come to graduation. That just made things worse for me.

Renee and Phil couldn't make it to graduation because Phil broke his knee, or something like that. So it was just Charlie going.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I walked to the doors and opened it. Edward was there, dressed in a light blue dress shirt and black pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his black tie was tied perfectly. His yellow gown was over his arm, cap in hand. He smiled my favorite smile. **(A/N: Outfit on profile!)**

"Hello, love," he said. I smiled.

"Hi," I said.

"You look stunning," he said, looking at my outfit, up and down.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Cullen," I said, grabbing his tie and yanking on it, pulling him closer. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I blushed and pulled away from Edward and turned to Charlie, taking Edward's hand. Of course, Charlie was glaring at Edward.

"If you two are done, we need to go or we'll be late," Charlie said.

I blushed again and nodded.

After locking up, Charlie unlocked the doors on the cruiser, and I climbed in the back with Edward, much to Charlie's dismay.

I kept a reasonable space between me and Edward, so I wouldn't make Charlie any angrier. I held Edward's hand, which was resting on his knee.

When we pulled up to the school, Charlie jumped out and opened the door for us. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"I'm so proud of you, Bells," he said.

"Dad…." I said, embarrassed.

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Go ahead," he said.

I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand and started walking towards the back doors of the gym.

"You nervous?" Edward asked as we sat down in our seats.

Thankfully, I didn't trip on the march to our seats. All I had to do now was not trip while accepting my diploma.

"A little," I admitted.

He smiled and grabbed my hand as Jessica went up to start her speech.

When they started calling names, we all stood up. When they called Edward's name, I clapped and whooped, along with others. Once Edward was back in his seat, I kissed him chastely and turned back to the principal.

When my name was called, my heart started racing and I focused on not falling. I got my diploma and smiled at the audience. I saw Charlie clapping, but I could also see the empty seat next to him.

I turned back and walked down the stairs, willing myself not to cry. Riley was suppose to make it.

When I got back to my seat, Edward put his arm around my waist and put his forehead against my temple, closing his eyes.

"Congratulations," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him and he kissed me softly before turning back to the principal. I looked over my shoulder again at the empty seat.

A lone tear fell down my face, but I wiped it away before Edward could see it. When the principal announced our class, we all took off our caps and threw them in the air.

I had finally graduated, but my brother wasn't here to see it.

**Those outfits are on my profile, so go check them out! And my other story _My Baby_ just got updated! Review! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**


	4. Birthday

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry. I'm sure you were expecting a chapter! These past 2 weeks have been busy for me! I've had band camp all last week and the remainder of this week! Then next Monday and Tuesday, I'll be visiting my hometown. I'll try to update that Wednesday, but I can't promise anything! I start school next Thursday, and I'll most likely be scrambling Wednesday to get ready for my Junior year! Then, Thursday after school, I'll be in my room passed out on my bed! First day of school always wears me out! Friday I'm going to see Vampires Suck with a friend, but the weekend will be open! So, I'll try and update that weekend! Not this weekend, but the next! Please hang in there with me guys! I'm trying! I promise to attempt to update within these next 2 weeks! So just hang in there!

Another thing I'd like to say, has anyone heard the release date for Breaking Dawn Part 2? Well, for those of you who haven't, it's going to be released November 16, 2012! I know! Crazy right? They're going to wait a full year for the 2nd part? They're trying to drag it out as long as they can and try to make more money off of it! But guess what Summit! You're going to lose fans because they'll get tired of waiting! We already have 2 wait a year and a half for Breaking Dawn Part 1! But a whole nother year for Part 2? That's just crazy! Let me know yalls opinions on this!

Another thing…..today I turned 16! So I can officially drive without a parent or someone over 21 in the car! Yayfulness! Well, I could drive without someone when I went to school or school events, but now I can drive myself 2 the movies! It's awesome! My friends took me out to lunch after band camp today! We went 2 a Mexican restaurant…guess what my so called "friends" did! They told the people it was my birthday, so the people got a huge sombrero and placed it on my head and wiped ice cream on my nose! There's now pictures surfacing Facebook! I wouldn't had minded so much, if my mom hadn't done the same thing the night before at the same place! Last night, my parents took me out since my mom is out of town tonight, and she told the people it was my early birthday dinner! They did the same thing! Those pictures are also on Facebook!

But were my friends finished with my birthday surprises just yet? NO! See, I'm an LSU fan, and I live in Arkansas now, I originally lived in Mississippi, and my friends are always picking on my car because it's a white beetle bug, (Volkswagen Beetle) and I have LSU stuff on it! Guess what they did! They got red and white, (Razorback colors), and wrote all over it! Aren't my friends the bestest? But overall, my sweet 16 has been awesome!

So, I'm going to try and update soon! I love yall and thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy them!

~Taylor~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

***after Bella kisses Jacob for the 2****nd**** time, before the newborn fight starts***

I watched Jacob walk to the woods. I turned towards where I had left Edward and started walking slowly back. I kept my head down, confused with my actions. Why did I just do that?

Edward exactly where I had left him. I looked up at him, guilty.

"You saw," I stated. Not a question.

"No, but Jacob's thoughts are pretty loud," he said, trying to break the tension.

"I don't know what happened," I said more to myself.

"You love him," Edward stated. Again, not a question.

I shook my head, realizing exactly what I was feeling.

"Yeah, but not that way. I still love him as a brother and nothing else. You're the one I love," I said, looking him in his golden eyes.

He smiled a soft smile.

"I know," he said.

I smiled and walked into his arms, burying my head in his chest. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said.

Seth came up to us then and I stepped back, blushing.

"It's starting," Edward said with a far off look in his eyes.

I held my breath as his eyes started watching things I couldn't see. His eyes would dart left and right as if he was actually there, fighting, instead of here in the snow covered mountains.

"Jacob just got there," he paused, "he's good."

He went back to watching and I released my breath. Suddenly, Edward was blinking and got a look in his eye. A dangerous look, like he was ready to kill. A growl erupted from his chest.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"She caught my scent. She's coming," Edward said.

I froze, knowing exactly who he meant. Victoria.

"Seth, go," Edward said, turning to look at Seth.

Seth ran and jumped behind a huge rock. I grabbed Edward's hand and he maneuvered me behind him.

"She followed my scent. She knew I wasn't there. She knew you'd be with me," he said.

I looked around, searching for her with my human eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to see her if she ran at vampire speed.

"Has she found us?" I asked.

Edward stiffened and looked straight ahead.

"She's not alone," he said.

I looked to where he was looking and saw him. Riley. I gasped.

It was him, but he looked different. No longer was his eyes the same shade of brown as mine. They were red. Blood red.

There was a movement to the left and I turned to see Victoria staring intently at me. I shifted even more behind Edward, suddenly scared.

"Riley," Edward said. I turned back to him and watched my brother approach us.

"She lied to you, Riley. She doesn't love you. She's just using you. She knows I'll kill you. She wants you to distract me. She'll be glad to get rid of you," Edward said.

Riley faltered and turned to Victoria. She slowly tore her gaze off of me and turned to him.

"Don't listen to him, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks," Victoria said in her child-like voice.

"I can read your mind. That's how I know what she thinks of you. She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James," Edward said.

Riley looked towards to Victoria again.

"There's only you. You know that," Victoria said.

"Think about it," Edward cut in again.

"Riley," Riley turned to Victoria again, "don't let him do this to us. I love you," she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to speak up. Riley would end up getting himself killed if I didn't say something.

"Riley," I said, stepping in front of Edward.

Edward suddenly grabbed me around my waist and yanked me backwards. Uselessly, I struggled against him.

Riley turned to me, narrowing his eyes. I didn't see any recognition on his face. I suddenly felt hurt. He doesn't remember me.

"Riley, it's me. It's Bella. Remember? Your little sister?" I cried.

Edward froze. Riley furrowed his brows in confusion and turned to Victoria.

"You have no family, remember? They died in a fire," she said to him.

I gasped. That bitch.

"You stupid bitch! You knew!" I yelled at her, trying to break from Edward's tight grasp. He held me back in his arms, against his chest.

She smirked at me, when Riley turned to us so he wouldn't see. Riley's eyes were intently on Edward, ready to kill.

"Riley, don't listen to her. She's lying. Edward's right. She doesn't love you. It's me, Bella! Please you have to remember," I begged.

Edward once told me that some vampires completely lose any memory of their human life. Alice was living proof of that. But to know that my brother forgot me, that hurt worse than anything else in the world. Almost as bad when Edward left me last fall.

I could see no recognition, still, in his eyes.

"Finish what we came here for, Riley," Victoria said.

Riley nodded and turned to us.

"You're dead," he said.

He started towards us, but a black and brown blur smashed into him. Seth and Riley started attacking each other.

"No!" I cried.

I didn't notice Victoria trying to run off until Edward spoke, pushing me behind him.

"You won't get another chance like this again," he said.

She stopped and turned around to face him. He pushed me back a little more and walked towards her slowly. I kept glancing back and forth between Edward and Riley.

"You want her," Edward started. "You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him….into nothing."

Victoria was getting angrier with each word that came out of Edward's mouth. She snapped and lunged for him, both of them sliding in the snow.

She got up and took a grab for me, but was yanked backwards and into a tree by Edward. She landed effortlessly in the tree and turned to growl at us.

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other side, keeping his eyes on Victoria in the tree. He pushed me back and ran to the base of the tree, pushing against it. It fell to the ground, where we were just standing.

Edward flew across the fallen tree before Victoria could get to me. He tackled her and started punching her.

I looked over in time to see Riley knock Seth into a rock, knocking him unconscious. He rushed over and tackled Edward off Victoria.

Edward flipped over and smashed Riley's face into a rock, cracking it the rock. Victoria wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, pulling him off Riley.]

I looked around, searching for something sharp, the third wife coming into my mind.

Riley had Edward's arms behind his back, and Victoria was fixing to take his head off. Edward looked at me as I dug the rock into my arm and drug it down with as much pressure as possible.

Two heads snapped up. Victoria smiled and turned to Riley, whose eyes turned black.

"Finish her off," she said to him.

He nodded and Victoria took Riley's place, holding Edward's arms.

"You will watch this," she said evilly in his ear, loud enough for me to hear. Edward tried to get out of her grasp, but she had a tight hold on him.

I turned and looked at Riley, his black eyes on my arm, where the blood was dripping down.

"Riley," I said, my voice strong and firm.

His eyes snapped up at me, but continued his advance. Twelve feet away.

"Riley, please, remember me. It's Bella. It's your little sister," I begged again. Nothing. Nine feet.

"Please, Riley. Remember me. It's your little sister. The one that you would always let sleep in your bed on a stormy night when I was a little girl," I pleaded again.

Nothing. Six feet.

"The one you punched the Johnny kid in the nose for because he pushed me down on the playground."

Again, nothing. He was now a foot away. I had tears in my eyes.

"Please, Riley. It's me, Bella," I said. Nothing.

He was right in front of me now. I stood my ground and looked into his black eyes. I tried one last thing.

"Please. I love you, Riles."

He froze then, his eyes getting a far off look. I held my breath, hoping he finally remembered. He blinked, then looked down at me.

He smiled at me, a brotherly smile. I smiled back, releasing my breath. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and twirling me around.

"Oh, my little caterpillar. I'm so sorry. I'm here," he said.

He set me down and I hugged him.

"I love you, Riles," I said, looking up at him.

He smiled. "I love you, too, caterpillar," he said.

He suddenly remembered something and turned to Victoria, eyes black for a whole another reason.

Her eyes were wide.

"No," he breathed.

Her grip on Edward loosened and he flipped over backwards, landing behind her. He grabbed her head in his hands, growling, and leaned in as if he was going to kiss her. Suddenly, her head was no longer connected to her body.

Her head rolled across the snow and Edward let her body go. It fell next to her head. He released a breath and fell to his knees, looking exhausted.

I moved around Riley and walked over to him. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he put his hand over mine. He stood up and grabbed the end of my shirt, ripping it and tying it around my bleeding arm.

Seth, who was no longer unconscious, came up to us and looked at Edward, thinking something to him. Edward turned to me.

"We need to go. Alice needs us," he said.

He pulled a lighter from his pocket and threw it on Victoria's body. She went up in flames and I felt Riley put an arm around my shoulders.

Seth started eyeing Riley, cautiously.

"He's fine. He's with us now," Edward said to Seth.

Seth nodded his wolf head and looked at the flames as Edward walked towards us.

"Follow my scent North until you come up to a big, white, Victorian house. Stay there until me and my family come back," Edward told Riley.

"Not without Bella," Riley said, narrowing his eyes.

"She has to come with me. Alice needs up both. I'll keep her safe. I promise. I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Edward said, his patience thinning.

Riley looked at him for a minute, then nodded.

"If something happens to her-"

"I'll be asking you to kill me, myself," Edward interrupted him.

I hugged Riley.

"Be safe," he whispered.

"I will," I promised.

Riley took off and I jumped on Edward's back, who headed for the clearing with the rest of the Cullens and wolves.

**So there it it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Okay guys, there are a few things I need to go over! My updates are going to be less frequent! I'm sorry, but I have marching season for band! We have a HUGE contest in Nashville, TN in October and my band director is going crazy to get all our show out and worked on and cleaned up! I have tons of after school practices! And when I don't I have Algebra 3 and Spanish 2 homework to do! My Junior year is hectic! I'm trying guys! Please be patient with me and I promise to update as much as I can! From now to November is going to be crazy and I'll be updating less often! After then, I should be updating more! It depends what comes up! So enjoy this and I promise to update as much as I can! I love you guys! Happy Labor Day weekend! Review!**

**~Taylor~**


	6. Changes

**Dear Readers,**

**I swore to myself that I would never do this, but it seems like the right thing to do under the conditions I'm living with right now. I have decided to put this story and all my other stories I'm working on, on hold. It's nothing you guys did and it's not because of my not-so-recent-updates.**

**After 20 years of marriage, my parents have decided to get a divorce. They just broke the news to me Friday and right now, my heart is just not into writing at all. I have so many issues going on in my family now. I have to make some very tough decisions right now, and a story just can't keep me weighed down while I try to make them.**

**I'm under so much stress right now with school grades, considering it's almost Christmas, and now my family splitting apart. I just can't focus on the story right now.**

**My dad is moving back down to my hometown in Mississippi, while my mom stays in the place we are now. So, I'm a little confused on life right now and I just need to get my thoughts straight and figure things out.**

**I'm hoping to get this story off hold maybe sometime after New Year's or after the month of January. I'm not making any promises, but I'm hoping I'll have a clearer head sometime around then.**

**So I hope you all aren't mad at me. Those of you whose parents are divorced, or are getting a divorce, should understand what I'm going through. It's tough for me right now, because it's my junior year in high school and my sister is only in 8th grade. We're trying to figure things out together.**

**My toughest decision I have to make is to whether stay with my mom or go with my dad. For sure, me and my sister are staying with my mom until the end of the school year, but now I'm leaning towards moving in with my dad my senior year.**

**I just need to focus on life and God right now, because right now I seriously need to find him again. Ever since my family moved a year and a half ago, we've lost touch with God and now I need him more than ever. I have no idea why God is splitting my family apart, but I know he has a plan for it.**

**Who knows, maybe in the future my parents will get back together and this split will make us stronger, but then again maybe not. But something good has come out of this. I've gotten closer with my dad than I have ever been over these past few days. Before, I would always shy away from feelings with my dad, but now, we're doing nothing but sharing our feelings.**

**So please, just be patient with me and let my heart heal some and let my friends that I have help me through this, but most importantly let God help me through this, and I promise to dive back into this story.**

**I love this story and it's got a lot of hits and I plan to finish it and my other stories. During these next few months though, I'm just going to pause. I may do a few one-shots, but they'll probably be crappy cause like I said, my heart won't be into anything.**

**So, I love you guys and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone who thought this was an update. I'm sorry. Please just keep me in your prayers and be patient. I promise that when I come back to this story, it's going to get a lot better. I have all my ideas down for this story and I'm anxious to see how you guys react to it.**

**I'm going to go ahead and say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. Until next time.**

**~Taylor~**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

I found the house easily. It was huge. I went inside and looked around. Bella's scent was here, along with many others, including the vampire Bella called Edward.

I frowned at the thought of his name. I had a feeling he liked my sister. That made me a little angry. No one is good enough for my little sister. My big brother instincts were kicking in.

Speaking of which, I truly hated myself now. How could I forget my own sister? I truly am a monster. I almost killed her, just because that...that bitch Victoria lied to me! How could I have believed her? Over my sister, nonetheless!

I decided to look around the house some, to see who these vampires were that my sister chose to put herself in danger by being around them.

The kitchen was huge, a faint smell of salad in the air. Bella must eat here a lot. The living room had a nice, warm feeling to it. On the tables beside the couch, were pictures. They looked like couple pictures.

One was of a pixie-like girl and a blonde male that was covered in bite marks. He had his arms wrapped around her, just under her chest. His chin was resting on her shoulder an she had her arms over his. They seemed to not notice the camera aimed at them.

The next was of blonde female and a burly man. They had the same position as the other couple in the other picture, but instead, they were kissing.

The next one is the one that caught my eye. It was Bella and the vampire, Edward. Bella was on his back, her smile radiant as she held onto him tightly. He was smiling also. They were wet and seemed to be running away from water that was aimed at them. Edward had his arms under Bella's knees and she had her cheek next to his.

I heard the sound of feet running, so I headed towards the door I came in. I looked out the window to see the Cullens running towards the house, with no Bella. What the hell?

When the older looking blonde male walked through the door, he turned to me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked before he could say anything.

Edward growled and walked past me, running up the stairs. I heard a door slam shut, then it was quiet.

The burly one spoke then. "Don't worry about Eddie. He's just a little pissed off because one the mutts tricked Bella into kissing him," he said.

I growled. I was going to find that mutt and rip his head off.

"I'll help you," Edward said, coming back down the stairs.

What the...Did he just read my mind?

"Yeah. I can read minds, remember? I'm sure Victoria," he spat her name out, "told you about that."

I nodded my head. The older blonde spoke then.

"Well, how about we introduce ourselves. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife," he motioned to the woman next to him, "Esme. Emmett and Rosalie," he pointed to the burly one and the blonde female, "are mates. Jasper and Alice," he pointed to the other blonde male and the pixie girl, "are mates. And Edward," he said pointing to him.

"I know his name," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do you have any questions? You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Carlisle said.

"Thanks. And yes, I do have a question. Where's my sister?" I asked.

"She's with the mutt. He got hurt and she went to make sure he's okay. Carlisle and I just came from there," Edward said.

I nodded.

"What's up with your eyes? Shouldn't they be red?" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "No, they are yellow because we drink from animals instead of humans," he said.

Wow. So I could drink from animals? I don't like that I killed all those innocent people, but I thought that was the only way I could survive.

"Yes, you can drink from animals. They're not as appealing, but it's a nice substitute," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

That's going to get annoying. Edward chuckled.

"Which one of you can see the future?" I asked.

Alice smiled and stepped forward.

"That would be me! Jazzy can feel and manipulate emotions. No one else has powers besides us three. Do you have a power? Oh, wait," she got a far off look in her eye.

She smiled and clapped her hands, jumping up and down. She sure is a hyper thing. I saw Edward nod at my thoughts out of the corner of my eye.

"You do!" she said, excited.

"I do?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're a physical shield," she stated.

"I am?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep. Oh...Bella will be here in 3...2...1," just as she said that, I could hear a growling engine and a heartbeat.

That girl was good. Everyone, but me and Edward, went off to do their own thing. I looked at him.

"Why do I have the feeling you're romantically involved with my sister?" I asked him.

He turned and smiled at me.

"I see you and Bella both got the observant gene," he said.

I laughed and heard a car turn off. I looked to see Bella getting out of an old, ancient truck. _Dad_, I thought with amusement. He always did worry about her safety a little too much.

Before I could move, Edward was down the stairs and out at Bella's side, closing her door and pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" he asked her.

What the hell was he talking about?

"Yes. I'm 101 percent sure. You're the one I want," Bella said, looking up at him.

He smiled and leaned down to capture her in a kiss. I bawled my hands into fists. He and I would have a talk later. I walked outside and cleared my throat.

They pulled away, and Bella blushed when she saw me standing there.

She smiled and walked over to give me hug. I wrapped my arms around her, carefully so I didn't hurt her. She pulled back and smacked my arm lightly, knowing it would hurt her if she hit it harder.

"Don't you ever, ever, leave again! I was worried sick! I mean, I haven't heard from you in five years! Five too damn long years! Do that again, and I'll hunt you down myself, vampire or not. I'll chop your damn balls off!" she had started pacing back and forth through her rant.

My eyes widened and I cupped my manhood, trying to hide it.

"Ouch, Bells. Bad mental picture. Is that how you greet your brother?" I teased.

She laughed and pulled me in for another hug.

"I missed you, you big idiot," she said.

"Missed you, too, squirt," I said.

She growled. She hated when I called her that.

"We have to talk, mister," she said.

I nodded. She pulled away and went over to Edward, grabbing his hand, then mine and pulled us inside.

Indeed, we had to talk.

**So I'm back! I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! It's a late Christmas present from me! This chapter is kinda bad considering I had other things on my mind when I wrote it! How was yalls Christmas? Mine was as good as it could get! My New Years was excellent though! I got a new puppy! She's adorable! Well, enjoy this late Christmas present! Review! **

**~Taylor~**

**P.S. How about that Water For Elephants trailer? I'm reading the book now, and I must say, I am definately going to go see that movie! Not only because of Rob but because of Reese! She's AMAZING!**


	8. Breaking Dawn Update!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to say this isn't an update, but when I tell you the good news, you'll completely forget about this story for a few minutes! I'm proud to say that the first OFFICIAL Breaking Dawn photo has been released! No, not the one with the feathers and Bella's hand! No, I'm talking about one where it's Bella and Edward…..You know I'm not gonna say what it is! I'll let you go see for yourself! The link is on my profile, so go click on it or copy and paste it and go check out the photo for yourself! I just about passed out looking at…Okay, I did pass out for a few minutes! Before you know it, we'll be seeing a freaking trailer! EEEEPPPP! I just realized today at lunch that BD was coming out this year…..Well, part 1 that is! But now I'm freaking excited! Okay, I'll stop babbling now! But go on and check out the photo if you haven't seen it already and get back to me on what you think about it! Love yall!**

**~Taylor~**

**P.S. New chapter is coming soon! As soon as I stop staring at the new picture! ;D**

**THE LINK IS UNDER _BREAKING DAWN FIRST OFFICIAL PHOTO_! IT'S KINDA ON DOWN THE PAGE! JUST KEEP SCROLLING AND YOU'LL SEE IT CLOSE TO MY STORIES!**


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RPOV

When we got inside, Bella let go of my hand and turned to Edward.

"I'll meet you in your room?" she asked him.

He smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead and ran up the stairs. Bella motioned for me to follow her out on the balcony. She closed the door after herself and went to stand next to me by the railing.

"So….." she said, not knowing how to start.

"You're dating a vampire," I stated.

"Um, I'm kinda….engaged," she said slowly. I felt the fireworks going off within my body, but controlled myself by taking a deep breath. Then, I started laughing.

"Bella? Engaged? The goody-two-shoes engaged? Ha! Renee's going to have a field day with that news," I said.

She grimaced, then frowned a little before saying, "I know."

"I thought I'd never see the day where you would break one of Mom's rules. Better yet, one of your rules. What happened to the Bella that thought all boys, but her brother of course, had cooties?" I joked.

"It's not something I planned. It just….happened. Edward wants to do things right. He grew up in the early 1900's," I frowned at that, "It makes him happy, so who am I to take away his happiness? I mean, he's done so much for me. This is something I want to be able to give to him," she said.

When she talked about him, I saw the way her eyes lit up, like a fat kid seeing the biggest candy shop in the world. It's how I felt with Hayley before I was changed. My little sister was in love, and that scared me to death.

I sobered up from my laughter and put my arm around her shoulders.

"You love him?" I asked, just to make sure.

She smiled, looking out into the distance, and I knew the answer before she even spoke.

"More than my own life," she said softly.

I always knew this day would come. The day I would lose my little sister to another man. Someone else who would protect her from all the dangers her clumsy feet brings upon her. I wasn't ready to lose her, when I had just got her back. But I knew I must, for her happiness. Even if the man she loves is a vampire.

"But a vampire?" I teased, to lighten my mood.

She laughed and smacked my shoulder lightly. I heard a soft chuckle from the third floor.

"Yes, a vampire," she said becoming serious, "Vampire or not, he's still the Edward I fell in love with, and I don't want him to change. Even if he was human, I would still love him the same. But I love my sparkly vampire, just the way he is. Fairy dust and all," she teased, knowing he could hear her.

I laughed and she laughed along with me.

After a few minutes of laughter, I grew serious again.

"What are you going to do, you know, while he stays the same and you grow older?" I asked.

I felt her shoulders tense under my arm. Again, I knew the answer before she spoke.

"I'm not going to get older. He's going to change me," she said hesitantly.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want my sister to become one of us. I don't want her to stand the horrible three days of pain and the burning in her throat that would follow afterwards. She would hate it, having to control herself around humans. I'm having to be careful around her myself. I'm barely a year old, and her blood is very potent. But I remind myself that this is my sister, someone who has always held that special place in my heart above all the others. I would never harm her. I'm her older brother, I protect her, not hurt her.

But the one nice thing about her changing, was that I would never have to worry about her dying. It would be bad enough I would have to watch my parents die in a few decades, but having Bella die would destroy me. It would be nice to have someone by my side, to help grieve with me.

I can tell from her expression that no matter what I said, she was going to follow through with her plan. It was obvious she was doing it for Edward, but who was I to tell her how to live her life. Bella is so much like Dad, always stubborn. Once she's made up her mind, there's no going back for her. I can tell I can't change her mind, so I'll let her do what she wants, no matter how much I hate the pain it will cause her.

"I guess I'd figure that much. You always were so determined to get your way. I remember you threw a tantrum once when we were in the toy store because you wanted the _new_ doll. The _old_ one was so _yesterday_," I joked, quoting her.

She growled at me while I laughed.

"Hey, in my defense, the old one had an arm missing!" she said.

I laughed harder at her before speaking again.

"You're so much like Dad," I said after calming down.

She rolled her eyes at me.

I grew serious again.

"But are you sure, Bella? This life, it's hard. I've seen so much violence. My first months were hard. I still have a little bit of a struggle now, but it's not so bad," Riley said.

"It's okay. I know. I smell appetizing. I've been told my every vampire I've met," she said, rolling her eyes.

I didn't like the idea of her being around a whole bunch other vampires, but I let it go for now.

"You do smell appetizing," I said.

We laughed again.

"I'm sure. I'm ready. Seeing the newborns did make me realize what I was giving up, but I would trade it all for Edward. He's the only one I want. I'm ready to spend forever with him," she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm not going to stop you then. You'll end up getting your way no matter what," I said.

She smiled.

"I'd wish Edward would see it that way," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He believes that after I'm changed, that I would regret it and hate him forever. He hates the idea of me hating him. He would die if I hated him. And it's vice versa for me. I did believe at a time that he didn't love me, and it was hell," she said, her eyes watering up a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled a small smile at me.

"I'll let Edward explain that to you. You two need to bond anyways. You'll be brothers soon anyways," she said, chuckling.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm going to gave a talk with that boy anyways. Set some things straight with him," I said.

She groaned and put her forehead on the railing.

"Please, whatever you do, don't do that!" she said.

"Bella, you're my little sister. He's your….fiancé. I'm going to have the big brother talk with him. It's my job," I said.

She groaned again.

"Please, for the love of all that's holy, don't do anything to scare him off. I'd like to have a groom sitting at the other end of the aisle on my wedding day. What are you going to say?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," I said, smirking.

She pouted.

"You're mean," she said.

"But you love me anyways," I said.

She rolled her eyes before it got quiet again. I ended up breaking it.

"So….What's this about a werewolf kissing you against your will?" I asked, anger seeping into my voice.

She turned away from me.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.

"Well, I do. Bella, you know how I feel about people taking advantage of you. You remember what happened with Mack after I found out-" she cut me off.

"I know, okay. It's just….it's complicated. I can't tell you the full story because Edward has to explain some things before you understand anything. I can only say it was kind of a love triangle. I love Edward, Edward loves me, but so does Jacob. He was so determined that I loved him, he wouldn't give up. Today before the fight, he threatened to get himself killed, and he's my best friend. How do you think I would have felt towards myself if I knew he was going to get himself killed because of me? So I did the only thing I could think of. I asked him to kiss me. But that cocky bastard tricked me. I betrayed Edward, only to find out Jacob was going to kiss me either way. Either against my will or to trick me into kissing him. I'm mad at him now for it," she said.

I controlled my anger the best I could.

"But you went to his house," I said, confused.

"Mad or not, he's still my best friend. He was there for me when I needed him and I needed to return the favor. I had to tell him that I chose Edward. He didn't take it very well, but that's how I feel. No one can change it," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Did he hurt you?" I demanded.

"No. More like the other way around. I hurt him because I love Edward. I've told him I only love him as a brother, but he refused to listen. So in the end, I broke his heart," she said.

I nodded and relaxed.

It was silent for a minute until she yawned. I smirked at her.

"Bedtime for the human," I said.

"You sound like Edward," she said, heading inside.

I followed after her and closed the door before pulling her into a hug. I kissed her forehead like I use to before I left her and Renee six years ago.

"Love you, Bells," I said.

"Love you, too, Riles," she said.

I released her and she headed up the stairs.

BPOV

I headed up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When I finished, I walked into Edward's room to find him lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. I crawled on the bed and laid my head on his chest. I threw my leg over his hip and snuggled close to his cold body as his arms snaked down my back to hold me closer. He began to stroke my spine softly through my shirt.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

I nodded my head against his chest.

"You don't want to get married," he said as a statement more than a question.

I froze and looked up at him. He gazed down into my eyes with his golden pools.

"Of course I do. I know you heard what I said. I want to do this for you. You've done so much for me, it's my turn to give this to you," I said.

"But I want you to want to get married. Not just because I want to. I want you to want to get married," he said.

"Edward, I want to marry you. Now that I've rolled the idea around in my head, I've found out that I like the idea. I want to be tied to you in every way humanly possible. I want to be your wife. I love you," I said, stroking his stone cheek.

He smiled softly and kissed me. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss and smiled again.

"I'll need that ring," I said, resting my forehead on his.

He smiled brightly and sat up. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the velvet box.

He opened it and took the ring out. I stretched my left hand out and he slid his mother's ring on my finger.

He laid next to me, in our previous position, and kissed me again. He pulled away and buried his face in my hair, humming my lullaby softly. I fell asleep, dreaming good dreams.

I had Edward and I had gotten my brother back.

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but I hope this made up for it! I get out of school in 2 weeks, and when summer arrives I'll try to update as much as possible! Until we meet again! :)**

**~Taylor~**


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RPOV

When Bella's heartbeat had slowed down, I headed up the stairs towards what I presumed was Edward's room. I figured he would be with her. Speaking of Cullen, I needed to talk to him.

I was correct when I knocked on the door quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Bella.

"Come in," a soft whisper came from the other side of the door.

I opened the door slowly, finding Bella asleep on Edward's chest. Oh God, these two are more serious than I thought. I wonder if they've had-

"I can promise you, we haven't," Edward said in a low voice. Oh yeah, mind reader.

"Can we talk?" I asked, keeping my voice down.

He nodded. He carefully untangled himself from Bella and slid off the bed. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a second. I suppressed a growl that was threatening to break past my lips. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

He jumped out of the window and I followed. I kept up with him, thanks to my newborn strength that was left, but he was still fast.

We were about three miles from the Cullen's house when he stopped. I dug my heels in the ground to keep from slamming into him and stood next to him. He sat down on a rock and patted the spot next to him. I hesitated, but joined him.

"So what would you like to know?" he asked.

"All of it. How did you and my sister meet?" I asked.

"It's a very long story," he said with a smirk.

"I would like to know what's been going on with my _little _sister and how she came to acquire herself with vampires," I said, putting an emphasis on 'little' to show how protective I was of her.

"I'll try to do my best," he said.

"That would be nice," I said sourly.

"Okay, well I'll start with an introduction. I'm Edward Cullen. I was born in 1901 in Chicago and was changed by Carlisle in 1918 when he found me dying of the Spanish Influenza."

I stared at him with a gaping mouth that resembled a fish out of water.

"That's old!" I gasped.

"Well, damn don't you make me feel young!" he teased.

"I'm sorry, it's just….I didn't know that when they said forever they actually meant _forever._"

"I'm young compared to others of our kind. Carlisle is over three hundred years old."

"Wow. So how old are you physically?"

"Seventeen."

"How old was Bella when you two met."

"She was seventeen herself. It was last January actually," he said with a far off look in his eyes.

I cast my eyes downward. Something else I missed out on. I let that thought go and continued my questions.

"How did you meet?"

"We had Biology together. You could say our first meeting wasn't a good one. She's my singer so all I could think about was killing her."

I growled. If he hurt my sister, I swear-

"I didn't hurt her. I ran away for a week to keep myself from killing her. All I could think about was how disappointed Carlisle would be that I ruined his way of life he created for us. So I ran."

"Wait, don't you go around humans all the time? Why is Bella any different?"

"Like I said, she's my singer."

"What's a singer?"

"It's difficult to explain unless you've experienced it first hand. But I'll try my best. A singer is someone who has blood that sings to a vampire, you could say. Bella's blood is the greatest smelling blood I've ever come across in my ninety years of this life. Imagine the thirstiest you've ever been and multiply that times a million. It's like swallowing a white-hot branding iron down your throat."

I could imagine it, and it hurt to just picture that.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

He chuckled humorously.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled back.

"But how are you so close to her now?"

"It took some time. But once I returned, I talked to her. I tried to figure out why she moved here. I use to think God was punishing me for all the lives I took when I rebelled against Carlisle in the thirties. I thought she was sent to destroy me or at the very least torture me. But I now know she was sent for another reason entirely. She's my fate, my forever. I've lived on this earth for over a hundred years and never have I've even thought of a girl the way I think of Bella. She's everything to me."

I stared at him as he spoke of my sister. His eyes lit up like a thousand burning suns. A blind man looking at the sun for the first time in his life. I had come to realization.

"You love her."

Not a question, but a statement of fact. He turned to face me, a smile on his face that nearly blinded me.

"More than my own life."

I looked down at the rock and started carving shapes into it with my fingers. Then something from him earlier statement came to mind.

"You said you rebelled against Carlisle in the thirties. What did you mean by that?" I asked, looking at him.

He turned his head away from me and stared at starless sky.

"It was before I met Bella. My life before her, you could say, was meaningless, as cheesy as that sounds. But literally, I was just there in body. My family couldn't really be around me without feeling depressed by my mood. I had no reason to live. I hadn't found a reason too. Not until Bella at least. But in the thirties, I got fed up with trying to pretend to be something I wasn't. I was sick of pretending to be human. I got angry at Carlisle, for mostly saving me. I should have died in 1918, and I got angry at him for playing God. So I left and lived on my own for a decade. I only preyed on the murderers and rapists. The ones who tortured people and the ones who I thought didn't deserve to live. But then I realized, _I_ was the one playing God. I had become something I told myself I would never be. Then I went back to Carlisle, and he accepted me with open arms."

"Does Bella know this?" I asked, wondering if he had kept these secrets to himself.

"Yes, she knows everything about me. I tried to keep her from finding out everything. I wanted her to have a chance at a normal life, the way it should have been for her if she had never met me. But as you can see, that didn't entirely work out."

"Bella said at one point she thought you didn't love her…." I trailed off with a confused look.

He tensed up and I could see his face grow solemn. I feared the worst. How bad was it?

"It was the biggest mistake of my life," he answered my thoughts.

"What happened?" I had to know. He took a deep breath as pain flashed across his face.

"I thought I was doing what was best for her, but in the end it only hurt us both. It almost got both of us killed," he whispered with his eyes closed.

Anger was seeping out of me. What happened that almost got Bella killed?

"I left her last fall," he said so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

I got confused. He left her? How did that almost kill them?

"On her eighteenth birthday, there was an accident at a party we threw for her. She got a paper cut and Jasper is still new to this life. He hadn't hunted that day and he lost it. He came so close to hurting her, and I knew then that I was putting her in danger. It opened my eyes to see how much she risked her life everyday to just be around me. So I did what I thought was best for her. I left. I lied through my teeth and told her I didn't love her."

My anger calmed down a little when I saw how much pain he was going through to just tell me this. Could I be wrong about how much they actually love each other? It was pretty obvious he would jump in front of a bullet for her. The way he talked about her and the look he got in his eyes.

"I told myself she would move on, find a _human_, get married, have children, grow old, then die. It's what was suppose to happen to her if I had never interfered in her life. But all it did was cause both of us pain for eight months. Then one day she decided to go cliff diving…." he trailed off with a small growl.

"What!" I yelled. Bella went cliff diving! Oh, her and I were going to have a talk when I see her again.

"Alice saw a vision of her cliff diving, thinking she was committing suicide. She came back to Forks to help Charlie get over Bella's suppose death, but only ended up coming back to find Bella alive. Alice can't see the werewolves, so she didn't see Bella get pulled out of the water. But it was too late. Rosalie had already called me, and I was on my way to Italy."

"Why?"

"Because I can't live knowing she's dead. While I was gone those months, I told myself that the day she died, would be the day I died. I can't live if she doesn't. And I thought she was dead, so I went to the Volturi. I'm sure Victoria told you about them," he said, glancing at me, growling on Victoria's name.

"A little. She told me that they're royalty in our world and that they enforce laws," I answered.

"Yes, well I went to them to ask them to kill me. Of course, they denied me so I knew I had to act to get them to do what I wanted them to do. I had to break the number one rule. Expose myself to the humans."

"But hadn't you already broken that rule with Bella?"

"Yes, but they, along with myself, believed she was dead. That's their rule. Tell a human about the existence of vampires and you have two options. Option one is to turn that human into one of us or kill them. And we believed she was dead, so technically they couldn't use that against me. So I had to act. I was almost to the point of revealing myself when a little human by the name of Bella Swan came slamming into me, literally at the last second. We barely escaped Volterra alive, but we escaped nonetheless."

"And Bella took you back, just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed.

"She is a selfless person," I murmured.

Edward chuckled.

"She's too selfless for her own good. Just one of the many things I love about her," he said.

It was silent for a minute before I thought of something.

"Why did Victoria want to kill Bella so badly?" I asked.

He stared at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Your sister is a danger magnet," was all he said.

I scoffed. As if I didn't already know that. He laughed at my thoughts and I laughed with him. But I couldn't let go why Victoria was after Bella so badly.

"You remember today, when I said she wanted to avenge her true mate, James?" he asked.

I turned to him and nodded.

"Before I left Bella, I took her out with my family to play baseball one day. There was a small coven coming through town that day. They heard us playing and got curious. There were three of them. James, Laurent, and-"

"Victoria," I finished for him. He nodded his head.

"James was a tracker, and he smelled Bella's blood. He wanted it so bad, I could see it in his head. He wasn't going to stop until he drank every drop of her. It was his most exciting game ever," he said darkly.

"What happened?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"We got Bella away safely, but somehow we lost the tracker. We didn't know he had followed Bella, Alice, and Jasper down to Phoenix. They went there to keep Bella safe, but he got around our walls. He managed to trick us all. He almost killed her, but not before I got there in time. But the damage was already done. He had bitten her."

I gasped. I didn't understand. Bella was still human. How was that possible?

"I sucked the venom out. It was the second hardest thing I had to do, next to leaving her, but I managed to get it out without killing her."

I stared at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. He drank her blood and didn't kill her? How is that possible? She's his singer. Even if he is over a hundred years old, wouldn't it still be impossible to stop?

"It almost was," he said answering my thoughts. "But my love for her overruled everything else. All I could think about was keeping her from turning. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't know what would come with being a vampire at the time."

I took a deep breath.

"Wow, she really is a danger magnet," I said.

He chuckled humorously.

"You have no idea. I've saved her life more than I can count. Another reason I was put in her life," he said.

"What all have you saved her from?" I asked warily. How many times has my sister life been put in danger?

"Well, first there was our first meeting. Then a van almost crushed her…." he trailed off.

"Oh, God," I groaned. Only Bella would attract a van to almost crush her.

"It gets worse. There were men in Port Angeles," he said.

"What!" I shouted so loud, it shook the trees. I jumped up in anger, balling my up my fists, itching to hit something. I was seething. I swear to God if those men as much as touched her, I would rip them lib from lib.

"I got to her before they got their hands on her. Trust me when I say the only thing keeping me from ripping them lib from lib and feeding it to them was Bella. If she hadn't been sitting there, they wouldn't be breathing right now," he said, his own anger seeping through his voice.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Then I felt horrible.

"I should have been there to protect her. I've missed out on so much of her life," I said, my voice breaking.

I went over and sat back down on the rock. I buried my face in my hands in shame. If I had never left, none of these horrible things would have happened to her. I would have been able to protect her. But I couldn't even do that.

I felt Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you had your reasons for leaving, just like I did," he said.

I growled. My reasons were stupid and selfish.

"No, I left for my own selfish reasons," I spoke my thoughts.

A flash of that day shot through my mind. Bella crying, her black eye, punching Mack in the face over and over. I felt Edward's hand rip away from my shoulder. I felt anger coming off of him in waves.

"What. Was. That."

He seemed to be trying to control his anger, but he was failing miserably.

"The day I left. Didn't Bella ever tell you about that?" I asked, confused.

"No. I never even knew she had a brother until today," he said.

I was hurt. She never spoke of me? I guess I deserved that for abandoning her all those years ago. I deserved her hatred.

"She doesn't hate you. She seemed kind of down the past few months, but I never pushed her on what was wrong. I guess it's when they found out you were missing. She loves you, I can tell," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder again.

"I don't know why. I left her when I should have stayed and faced everything with her," I said.

"What happened that day?" he asked, his anger coming back.

"Renee was dating this guy named Mack. I didn't like him from the beginning, and I could tell Bella didn't like him either. There was just something about him that didn't seem right. And my fears were confirmed one day when it was just me, Bella, and him at home. Renee was out and he was down in the kitchen. Bella went downstairs to get something and she came back up with a black eye. I had to bug her about it until she finally cracked and told me. He tried to get her to lie and say she hit herself with the fridge door, when really he hit her because she spilled juice on his paperwork. I lost it then. All I saw was red. I went downstairs and just punched him over and over again. Renee found us and tore me off of him. She didn't believe me when I said what he did to Bella, and I left. I couldn't take her believing her own son over some creep. I haven't spoken to her since that day. I hadn't even spoken to Bella until today," I said, shame and guilt in my voice.

It was quiet for a minute until Edward broke it.

"Is there any way I can find this Mack guy and kill him?" he said, dead seriousness in his voice.

"You can try. I don't know what happened to him. I heard Renee and broken up with him a week later, but I didn't go back. I wasn't going to apologize for something I didn't do. I figured if she wanted to talk to me, she would contact me."

It was quiet again, neither of us knowing what to say. Soon, it became a little awkward. Edward chuckled at my thoughts and turned to look at the lightening sky.

"Bella will be waking up soon. I should be there when she does," he said jumping off the rock.

"Edward," I said before he ran off.

He turned to me.

"Please, take care of her. Promise me you won't ever hurt her," I said.

He smiled at me.

"If I hurt her, I'll be begging for you to kill me," he said.

"Just love her the way she deserves to be loved."

"I promise to love her for eternity," he stated so clearly, there was no way I could doubt him.

"One more thing. You have my blessing," I said with a smile.

He returning smile was so big, it would blind a human. He turned to fully face me.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me," he said.

We ran towards the house after that. When we got inside, he ran up the stairs towards Bella's heartbeat and I stayed in the living room. I let everything he had just told me sink in, and I knew then, I had made the right choice in giving them my blessing.

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER! Life has been crazy! I was gone a month and I wasn't near a computer while I was away. So I made this chapter extra long because one, you guys deserved it for having to wait so long and two, it was kind of necessary. I knew that conversation was going to take forever to get out there. It's just one that made itself long. Edward had to fill Riley in on all that's happened up to that point and Riley had to explain to Edward why he left. Besides, who doesn't like Bella's two favoirte men bonding? :) Just putting a little Edward/Riley sibling bonding in there. So enjoy and I hope to update again soon! BTW, I guess you can tell I changed my penname, so don't freak out and think someone took over my story! It's still me, just a different penname! :) Until next time.**

**~Taylor~**


End file.
